Colin Bramwell
Colin Bramwell was a criminal sniper who appeared in Final Shot. History Colin was a sniper for the South African special forces who worked with Eric Carcani in Mombasa five years prior to "Final Shot". He was kicked out of the country when he was suspected of stealing important documents. Eric later contacted him with a contract to kill his ex-wife Maya, and Colin entered the U.S. using a tourist visa. He then began hunting down Maya, investigating the circle of women who protected her from her husband. He forced Alice Emerson, the counselor who supervised Maya's case, to give him the name of Rebecca Schroeder, a "community angel" who sheltered Maya for a brief moment of time. He then killed her in the middle of a plaza, along with five other victims in order to cover his tracks. He then murdered Rebecca Schroeder at a gas station after she gave him the location she needed, also killing two other people. In order to keep his focus on his main target Maya, Colin used a technique called fantasy integration, creating a fantasy where he was keeping Maya safe from her husband and teaching her on how to be a good lookout. The fantasy ended when he saw Maya walk out of her apartment, desperate for fresh air. Before he could pull the trigger, he is shot and killed by Hotch. Modus Operandi Bramwell would shoot his victims with a .308 rifle. To ensure that the attacks appeared to be at random and committed by an inexperienced shooter, he would shoot other random people before and after killing his target, and also intentionally firing bullets at nearby objects so they could appear as missed shots. He would always shoot his victims in the head, neck, and chest, which were considered vital areas for military snipers. Profile The unsub is a Long Distance Serial Killer who is a very skilled marksman with a God complex and drives pleasure out of remaining unseen and determining the fates of people from afar. He is criminally sophisticated and methodical, concealing his method of ingress and egress, and leaving little evidence behind in his sniper perches, suggesting a great deal of experience, so this unsub possibly has a military or law enforcement background, possibly even Special Forces. His victims initially appeared to be targets of opportunity, but it later became clear that one or more of them are targets of choice, while the remaining victims are collateral damage used as a forensic countermeasure. This means that there is some unknown connection between one or more victims at the first and second crime scenes. The unsub is likely in his late 30s to 40s, as evidenced by him having the means and patience to plan and execute these attacks. Known Victims *Six killed in the plaza massacre. They are: **Axel Greiner **Daniel Bukowski **Alice Emerson **Melanie Chen **Ricardo Hernandez **Kyle Yates *Three killed in the gas station shooting. They are: **Rodney Anvil **Rebecca Schroeder **Sean Tramen *Maya Carcani Appearances *Season Nine **Final Shot Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Long Distance Serial Killers Category:Hitmen Category:Deceased